


When Alina meets Juri

by RickyRiddle



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Biting, Captivity, Cowgirl Position, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Strangulation, Torture, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickyRiddle/pseuds/RickyRiddle
Summary: Alina had been captured by Juri and stuff happens. Spoiler for arc 1 and arc 2 of MagiReco.
Relationships: Alina Gray/Oba Juri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	When Alina meets Juri

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic happens during arc 2 where Alina (SPOILER) is amnesiac, after she met Karin at the hospital. Enjoy.

Alina instinctively pulled on her shackles- not that it was much use. Blood dripped from her injured lips as her body went limp, only remaining still thanks to the chains restraining her against the wall.

Juri smirked as she punched Alina once again in the face. The young artist's face was all bruised by Juri's relentless assault but she refused to beg for mercy.

"Is it all you got, Alina Gray? You, the ruthless, cruel and sadistic Magius? I must admit, I didn't expect you to rush at those girls' defence. Maybe you aren't the cold and evil bitch I heard about. Regardless, you're quite the fool now," Juri taunted.

Alina reacted when she heard the word fool. She remembered those girls who visited her at the hospital. Juri attacked them and went to their help before getting captured. But that wasn't the worst thing Juri did in her eyes. She raised her head and stared at her furiously before she spat in her face, leaving a stain of blood.

"You're the one who injured Fool Girl!"

Juri glared at her with incomprehension and offence as she wiped the blood from her face.

"Who the fuck is Fool Girl?! That little shrimp who foolishly got herself caught in my flames? She did mention you, her dear senpai… you're both quite the pair of fools. You may care for her but I know the monster you are. The Magius caused so much pain and I'll make you pay for my fallen comrades!"

Alina knew it was all her fault and that she deserved it. Karin got her because of her. She still couldn't remember what she did and who she was. Her memory was still all fuzzy but she knew deep down she was guilty. But so was Juri.

"Do as you want with me. But I'll make you pay for what you did to Fool Girl."

"You impertinent brat!"

Juri punched her once again in the face before hitting Alina in the stomach. After a few more hits Juri delicately raised Alina's chin so she could look at her in the eyes, sneering at her.

"Not so tough anymore huh?"

As a response, Alina spat more blood on her captor's face.

"Go fuck yourself dragon bitch!"

Fury lighted in Juri's eyes and yet she smiled. Or rather, she grinned with rage and bad intent.

"No, I won't. Instead, I'm gonna fuck you until you bleed and cry and beg me for mercy you cunt!"

Before Alina could add anything Juri suddenly pulled on her skirt, which fell down the artist’s ankles.

“What… what the fuck are you doing!?” Alina exclaimed.

Juri grinned as she lifted her own skirt, revealing, much to Alina’s surprise, a rather thick and massive cock, which the base was covered in red scales.

“What the…”

Juri tore off Alina’s panties and aligned the head of her dick against Alina’s slit. When she realized what was about to happen, the artist tried to struggle, in vain.

“Don’t-”

In one thrust, Juri rammed her cock inside Alina’s unprepared pussy. She could feel her sensitive skin tore off a little as blood started to drip from her sex.

“Damn you’re so tight… Don’t tell me you were a virgin,” Juri mocked.

Alina didn’t even know herself. She didn’t remember anything, especially not what her old self was up to sexually. Juri’s grin grew wider and she grabbed Alina’s shirt and tore it open, before ripping out her bra.

“You know, you might be a horrible person, I must admit you’re not half-bad regarding your look- I’d even say you are rather sexy.”

Juri roughly groped Alina’s breasts as she continued to mercilessly fucked her pussy, moving back and forth at great speed and strength and even biting Alina’s neck until it bled. It hurt so much and yet, Alina wasn’t crying in pain.

_ She was moaning in pleasure. _

Juri eventually noticed it and stopped, gazing at Alina with confusion.

“Don’t tell me… you’re enjoying this?! Fuck, you’re even more of a nutcase I thought, enjoying getting rape like that…”

Alina froze. She was… enjoying this? She was taking pleasure in being  _ raped _ ? What was wrong with her… was her old self like that too? Was she actually such a degenerate pervert who enjoyed getting hurt and violated like that?

She was suddenly freed from her chains but violently shoved to the ground.

“Get on your knees you disgusting whore.”

Alina knew that without her soul gem she was no match against Juri so she did as she was told. Juri smirked as she grabbed Alina’s hair and pulled her to her crotch before thrusting her hard cock inside of her mouth. Alina immediately gagged as she felt the tip in her throat.

“Do you like that you fucking slut? Do you enjoy getting your pretty little mouth fucked by my enormous cock? I bet you do! You like being rape by me do you. You disgusting degenerate! Pervert! Just choke on my dick and die you piece of shit!”

Juri was furiously thrusting her cock in her mouth down her throat while pulling on Alina’s hair. She couldn’t breathe anymore and yet, her body felt so… warm. She could feel a rush of blood going down to her crotch. It was painful and yet, the oxygen deprivation excited her so much.

Juri let out a loud moan and Alina then felt a load of thick liquid filling her mouth, swallowing some of it. When Juri removed her cock from her mouth Alina fell, coughing desperately for air. Juri remained standing next to her, glaring at her with a mix of disgust and curiosity.

“I can’t believe it… you’re dripping wet! I can smell your cunt up here you naughty slut!”

Juri stepped her foot on Alina’s pussy, eliciting a gasp from her. Her captor continued to step on it, rubbing her boot against her slit, and Alina couldn’t help but moan as cum dripped down her thighs.

“And here I thought you were a total sadist from what I heard about you… turns out you’re actually a masochist bitch! How funny!”

For the first time, Alina was brought to tears. Not because of the pain and humiliation, but because of the shame. She was ashamed of herself for enjoying this.

"Aww, don't tell me you're going to cry now?" Juri said with no sympathy in her voice as she started to step harder on her sex. "Come on, beg for it! Beg for it like the bitch in heat you are!"

Alina gasped in pleasure the more harshly Juri was stepping on her pussy. She wanted this so badly and tears started to roll on her cheeks upon that realization.

"P-Please, don't…" Alina began weakly. "Please don't… stop…!"

Juri grinned with all her teeth when she heard those words.

"Ain't you really a maso degenerate huh… begging to get stepped on by your enemy. Disgusting. But, as a reward for your honesty, I shall continue to hurt and rape you. Am I not nice?"

Juri removed her foot and pulled out some sachet from her pocket: a condom. Still fully erected, she had no issue putting the condom on her cock.

"Get on all four, slut. And show me your ass!"

Alina obeyed, getting in her knees first then dropping on her hand, her butt facing Juri as requested.

"Nice view," Juri taunted. "I can't wait to take your last virgin hole. They will all be mine now. I own you!"

Alina suddenly felt Juri's cock pressing against her ass and terror invaded her- as well as anticipation.

And then, in one thrust, her captor pushed her dick all the way inside her.

Alina let out a cry of pain. She could feel her anus ripped a little, some blood dripping from her butthole. And then Juri started to move back and forth, gasping in pleasure as she was destroying Alina's ass.

"How does it feel, Alina Gray? How does it feel to have your tight asshole violated by my big cock!?"

Alina was still crying in pain but her sobs were mixed with moans.

"It… it feels… great… ahhh…"

"Damn you really are a degenerate pervert… How about I do this!"

As she continued to mercilessly fuck Alina's ass, Juri bent over a little to grab the artist's neck with one hand, strangling her. 

"Ahhh… yes… choke me harder!"

"What a weirdo… But hey, if you insist, I have no issue with this!"

Juri's grip became tighter around Alina's neck. She wasn't able to breathe anymore. She couldn't talk either and everything seemed blurry around her. All she could do was feel her ass getting ravaged by this massive cock.

Everything went blank for a moment and Alina could barely hear Juri screaming in ecstasy as she came hard. Alina felt like she might lose consciousness. Juri eventually pulled out, letting Alina's body collapse to the floor.

Alina weakly got on her knees and looked behind her. Juri had untransformed. Maybe she came too hard and couldn't keep her magical girl form anymore.

Alina saw red. Before she could even realize it herself she had pinned Juri to the ground and punched her repetitively in the face until she was beaten to a pulp and limp. Juri's face was all bloody and bruised.

Alina looked at Juri's swollen face and then at her hand covered in blood. She couldn't help but grin. She felt even more aroused now.

Succumbing to her dark impulsion, Alina grabbed Juri's dick. It was all soft now. The young artist removed the used condom and started jerking it off until it became hard again. Juri let out some weak moans but didn't seem conscious.

Alina couldn't wait anymore. She desperately needed to reach her climax after being turned on for so long. Without any hesitation, she positioned herself on top of Juri's hard and massive member and impaled herself on it.

The feeling in her pussy felt divine. She let out a strong gasp and started riding that cock. Juri was weakly moaning but her eyes remained close. Alina was moving her hips like crazy, craving for that sweet orgasm. 

Juri suddenly opened her eyes but before she could even realize what was happening Alina started strangling her. It seemed to make her even harder, much to Alina's delight.

She felt Juri's dick twitching inside her pussy before releasing cum. Alina came at that moment too, letting out a deep and unrestrained moan of pure pleasure.

Then everything came back to her like a flash. All her memories, from her childhood up to now. She remembered everything. Everything regarding Alina Gray-  _ herself _ .

Alina remained shocked for a moment by those sudden memories invading her mind. The pain she experienced as a child, her depressive thoughts, her determination to find a meaning to her art and spread it, all the horrible things she did for that sake…

And she laughed. Not a soft laugh. She started to laugh maniacally, uncertain if it was by genuine amusement or pure madness.

She then took a look at the beaten and bruised Juri. She seemed to have lost consciousness once again. Her dick was now all soft inside of Alina’s pussy and the latter had no problem getting up. For a moment, she wondered if she should finish her up but decided otherwise. The humiliation of having being defeated and raped by the person she intended to torture and break would be a far more worst fate than death, Alina decided.

Alina found her soul gem on Juri and transformed, hiding her nudity, and left the dungeon, leaving the injured and soiled dragon girl partially naked on the ground, her dick fully visible.

She had a certain fool girl she needed to see.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why futa Juri with scales on her dick is so popular but I'll certainly not complain.  
> I really wish Alina gets kidnap at some point in the story. Or anyone, really.  
> Some torture wouldn't be too much either. Please.


End file.
